Emma Pillsbury
Emma Pillsbury ist die Vertrauenslehrerin an der William McKinley High School. Sie ist in Will Schuester verliebt. In der zweiten Staffel beginnt sie, einen Therapeuten zu treffen, der ihr mit ihrer Zwangsstörung hilft. Will unterstützt sie dabei. Sie wird von Jayma Mays dargestellt. Biografie Emma ist eine Berufsberaterin an der William McKinley High. Als sie noch jünger war, schubste ihr Bruder sie in einen Abfluss in einem Milchviehbetrieb, das Resultat davon ist ihre Mysophobie. Sie war in Will Schuester verliebt, obwohl ihre Liebe anfangs nicht erwidert wurde, gab sie nicht auf. Nach der Scheidung von Will und Terri gesteht dieser ihr seine Liebe. Emmas und Wills Beziehung hält jedoch nicht lange. Später heiratet sie Carl Howell, sie lassen sich jedoch nach einiger Zeit wieder scheiden, da Carl herausfand, dass Emma noch immer Gefühle für Will hegt. 'Staffel Eins' In [[Overtüre|'Overtüre']] macht Emma Will in einem Gespräch klar, dass sich mehr für den Club melden werden, wenn auch beliebte Schüler der High School mitmachen würden. In [[Jenseits von Gut und Sue|'Jenseits von Gut und Sue']] ist Emma auf der Toilette und findet dort Rachel, die sich gerade übergibt. Sie unterhalten sich. Emma denkt, dass Rachel an Bulimie leide, doch sie bestreitet das. Sie meint, sie wolle nur etwas dünner werden, um mit Quinn mithalten zu können. Sie fragt Emma, ob sie auch schon mal jemanden so sehr gemocht habe, dass sie zu trauriger Musik geweint habe. Emma verneint dies, was eine Lüge ist. Emma sieht beim Gespräch Will und redet plötzlich über sich selbst. Sie gibt dann den Rat, ihre Gefühle einfach auszusprechen. Emma kommt vorbei als Will bis spät in die nacht als Hausmeister arbeitet. Sie fängt an, ihm zu helfen und reden über seine Probleme. Will möchte schließlich auch mal über ihre Probleme wissen und ihr als Gegenleistung helfen. Mit etwas Mühe beginnt sie schließlich über ihre Angst vor Schmutz zu reden. Will tippt ihr etwas Kreidestaub auf die Nase, was sie durch seine Nähe in dem Moment gar nicht so schlimm findet. Als ihr das bewusst wird, geht sie. Ken Tanaka hat das vom Flur aus beobachtet. Später sieht man Emma bei der Performance der Glee Kids zu ''Push It'', ihr scheint der Auftritt zu gefallen. Des Weiteren lädt Ken Emma zu einer abendlichen Veranstaltung ein, was diese aber ablehnt, sie stimmt nach verlauf ihres Gespräches dennoch zu. Will fragt Emma später, ob sie sich am Abend treffen wollen. Emma blockt aber ab und erklärt, dass sie ein Date mit Ken habe. In Acafellas geht Emma mit Ken zu seinem Auftritt in einer Bar und unterstützt ihn auch bei der Acafellas Band. Sie überbringt ihnen auch die schlechte Nachricht, dass Henri bei den Acafellas aufhören muss. Dennoch rät sie den beiden, dass die nicht so schnell aufgeben sollen, und hilft Will beim Lösen von einigen Problemen. thumb|186px|Emma versucht mit Kurt zu reden.In April, April erzählt Will Emma über Quinns Schwangerschaft ohne, dass Quinn es weiß. Danach sieht man Emma und Finn über seine Zukunft reden. Sie ermutigt ihn Rachel zu überreden wieder in den Glee Club zu kommen, damit sie die gewinnen, und er sein Sportstipendium bekommt. Später redet sie mit Will über April, sie meint sie hätte einen schlechten Einfluss auf die Kinder. Sie erzählt ihm das nachdem April Kurt Alkohol gegeben hat er sich auf ihre Füße übergeben hat. Sie ist verärgert als Will April dennoch auf die Bühne gehen lässt. Sie redet noch mal mit Will, der lässt sich diesmal umstimmen und nimmt April von der Bühne. In Angeregte Organismen entscheidet Will einen Wettbewerb zwischen Jungs und Mädchen zu machen. Er hält Emma für die ehrlichste Person, die er kennt und macht sie zur Gast Jury. Sue warnt Terri vor Will und Emmas angeblicher Beziehung. Daraufhin wird Terri Krankenschwester an der WMHS um ein Auge auf Will zu haben. Terri erfährt auch von Ken, das Emma und Will angeblich eine Beziehung haben. Terri sagt Ken er soll Emma einen Heiratsantrag machen. Zuerst lehnt Emma ihn ab. Als Terri in Emmas Büro kommt und meint sie hätte keine Chance bei Will, Emma meint, dass Will etwas Besseres verdient hat. Terri meint, dass Will Zuneigung sinnlos ist und sagt sie soll Ken heiraten. Emma erzählt Will, dass sie Kens Antrag angenommen hat. Er ist sichtlich verärgert. Die beiden teilen sich einen herzerreisenden Blick. thumb|left|190px|Emma ist froh, dass sie Finn und Quinn helfen konnte.In Remix 'fragen Emma und Ken Will, ob er ihnen bei ihrem ersten Song für ihre Hochzeit helfen kann. Emma will ''I Could Have Danced All Night und Ken will den ''Thong Song''. Sie fragen ihn ob er einen Mash-Up draus machen kann. Und er lehrt Emma wie man tanzt. Sie gibt Finn und Quinn einen Ratschlag, wie man beliebt wirkt. Während der ersten Tanzstunde zwischen Emma und Will (sie tanzen zum Thong Song) stolpert Will über Emmas Schleppe des Hochzeitkleides. Emma landet auf Will. Sie fangen an zu lachen. Ken sieht das und wird eifersüchtig. Später sind sie im Brautladen und Emma hat ein neues Kleid an. Will sieht sie und ist wie eh und in sie verliebt. Sie tanzen zu I Could Have Danced All Night. Am Ende meint Will, dass die beiden Songs nicht zusammen passen. Emma stimmt ihm zu die Songs sind gut aber einfach zu verschieden so wie sie und Ken. In Balladen' berät sie Will, als der rausfand, dass Rachel sich in ihn verliebt hat. Er erzählt Emma die Geschichte von Suzy Pepper. Emma meint, dass er Rachel einfach mir einem Lied sagen soll, das sie zu jung ist. Mit Emma im Raum singt Will ''Don't Stand So Close To Me/Young Girl. Statt zuzuhören, ist Rachel von Wills stimmt beeindruckt, ebenso wie Emma. In''' Haarspaltereien' Will fragt Emma um Rat, weil er meint, Sue würde die Songlisten den anderen Schulen zeigen. In 'Wer ist im Bilde?' erzählt sie Will, dass ihre Hochzeit nächsten Samstag stattfinden wird, am selben Tag wie die Sectionals.Will erzählt Emma das er meint das Ken die Hochziet absichtlich auf den Termin gelegt hat damit sie nicht mit zu den Sectionals kommen kann. In [[Alles steht auf dem Spiel|'Alles steht auf dem Spiel']] ersetzt sie Will bei den Sectionals, weil der nicht hin darf. Sie verschieb ihre eigene Hochzeit um ein paar Stunden, was Ken ziemlich wütend macht. Nachdem sie den Auftritt der Jane Addams Academy gesehn haben, rasten die Kids aus und Emma ruft Will an. Will geht zur Hochzeit, trifft da aber nur Emma. Ken hat sie verlassen. Sie gesteht ihm das sie nicht für die Kids mit zu den Sectionals gefahren ist, sondern wegen ihm. Sie erzählt auch, dass sie ihre Kündigung eingerecht hat. Er packt sie am Arm und sagt ihr das er seine Frau verlassen hat. Er sagt ihr das sie eine wunderschöne Braut ist, sie antwortet weinend "Danke". Am Tag ihres Rücktritts erkennt Will, dass er sie nicht gehen lassen darf. Er rennt in ihr Büro aber findet es nur leer auf. Traurig geht er raus, er sieht sie am Ende des Flurs und rennt zu ihr. Er holt ihr die Schachtel mit ihren Sachen ab, stellt sie auf den Boden und küsst sie zum ersten Mal. thumb|198px|Wil und Emma küssen sich.In [[Hallo Hölle!|' Hallo Hölle!]] beginnen Will und Emma eine Beziehung. Zuerst sieht man sie in Emmas Büro. Er meint das es genau die gleiche Situation ist aber jetzt kann er sie küssen. Später sieht man sie in Wills Wohnung tanzen zu ''Hello Again''. Er meint es wäre das perfekte Lied für sie. Sie küssen sich zärtlich. Bei dem Sturz auf die Couch küssen sie sich schon fast leidenschaftlich. Emma bricht ab und erzählt ihm das sie noch Jungfrau ist. Er sagt es ist okay. Sie bemerkt, dass er lügt, und fängt an zu weinen. Er tröstet sie und sagt (diesmal ehrlich gemeint) okay. Einige Tage später macht Emma ein Abendessen für Will. Terri kommt rein und sagt, dass ''Hello Again'' ihr und Wills Song beim Abschlussball war. Am nächsten Tag stellt sie Will zur Rede. Er meint er hätte keine Erinnerung mehr daran. Emma sagt ihm sei das noch bewusst. Sie ist den Tränen nah und sagt, dass sie mehr zeit für sich selbst brauchen. Will spielt mit einer Locke ihres Haares und sagt du bist die richtige. Sie legen ihre Beziehung aufs Eis. Sie bittet ihn zu gehen und er geht mit einem gequältem Gesichtsausdruck. Später performen die Glee Kids ''Hello Goodbye''. Will schaut nicht richtig zu er denkt wahrscheinlich an Emma. In [[The Power of Madonna|'''The Power of Madonna]] fragt sie Sue, warum in ihrem Büro keine Madonna Songs gespielt werden, Sue meint jemand, der keine Kontrolle über den eigenen Körper hat, ist es nicht würdig Madonna zu hören. Danach bittet sie Will, sie zu entjungfern. Am Abend ist sie bei Will daheim und singt mit Will, Santana, Finn, Rachel und Jesse ''Like a Virgin'', dies singen die Paare in einer Traumsequenz. Sie rennt aus seiner Wohnung (ohne Schuhe). Am nächsten Tag bringt Will ihr die Schuhe wieder. Beide entschuldigen sich. In [[Schlechter Ruf|'Schlechter Ruf']] erzählt Sue Emma von Wills Affaire mit dem Coach von Vocal Adrenaline und von April. Emma, die davon verletzt, ist konfrontiert Will damit im Lehrerzimmer. Sie sagt, dass er eine Schlampe ist, und beendet ihre Beziehung. Später geht Will zu ihr ins Büro, um sich zu entschuldigen. Sie nimmt nicht an und sagt wenn ihre Beziehung jemals eine Chance haben soll müssen sie lernen, wie sie beide wirklich sind. Traurig geht Will aus ihrem Büro. In [[Der Traum macht die Musik|'Der Traum macht die Musik']] geht Artie zu Emma, um mit ihr über seine Ideen zu reden, wie er wieder laufen könnte. Emma meint, dass seine Beine sehr schwer verletzt sind und irgendwann ein Arzt ihm bestimmt helfen kann aber jetzt noch nicht. Er ist traurig und geht, danach fühlt sich Emma schlecht. In [[Viel Theater!|'Viel Theater! ']] kommt Emma nicht vor aber Will nennt ihren Namen, als er mit Sue streitet. Er sagt, dass Sue nicht aufhören kann, seine Beziehung mit Emma zu sabotieren. left|thumb|190px|Emma streitet sich mit Rektor Figgins.In [[Triumph oder Trauer?|'Triumph oder Trauer?']] kommt Will zu Emma ins Büro. Er erzählt ihr das er nervös ist wegen der Kids und er Platzierung der Regionals. Sie erinnert ihn dran das Gewinnen nicht das Wichtigste ist. Er sagt, dass er sie vermisst hat. Emma erzählt das sie sich seit einiger Zeit mit ihrem Zahnarzt (Carl Howell) trifft. Will fragt ob sie Sex hatten entschuldigt sich danach aber. Sie antwortet mit Nein. Er bedankt sich für die Hilfe und geht traurig raus. Später sieht er sie mit Rektor Figgins in seinem Büro streiten. Sie stürmt wütend raus, Will hält sie auf und fragt, was das war. Sie sagt verärgert, dass es nicht fair wär, dass der Glee Club geschlossen wird, Sue würde nur betrügen. Er erzählt ihr das er nichts ändern könnte. Sie sagt, dass es wert ist, für manche Dinge zu kämpfen. Er fragt, ob sie das für die Kids mache. Sie meint Natürlich. Er fragt ob es nicht, um was anderes geht. Sie sagt, dass es hier nicht um sie geht. Sie versucht abzuhauen, doch Will hält sie am Arm fest und sagt "Ich liebe dich Emma. So, jetzt ist es raus, und du liebst mich. Zahnarzt hin oder her, es ist nicht vorbei." Dann küsst er sie, bevor Emma darauf reagieren kann, werden die beiden von Rachel unterbrochen, die Will ins Auditorium bittet. 'Staffel Zwei' In''' Britney/Brittany' spricht Will mit Emma über den Wunsch der Glee Kids Britney Spears zu performen, Emma ist von der Idee angetan und findet, dass Will zu engstirnig sei. Sie wechseln das Thema zu Carl, der nun Emmas Leben bereichert. Kurz darauf kommt Carl herein, der sich freut, Emma zu sehen und küsst sie. Später ist Will in der Praxis von Carl um sich seine Zähne überprüfen zu lassen und sie kommen dabei auf Emma zu sprechen. Will macht klar, dass er Emma nicht aufgeben will. Carl macht klar, dass Will sie in Ruhe lassen sollte, weil sie sich für ihn entschieden haben. Will lässt sich überreden, dass er ihr nicht nachstellt, aber sofort zur Stelle ist, falls Emma sich an ihn wendet. Danach gibt Carl Will den Rat, dass er spontaner werden soll und auch mal Dinge tun sollte, die man nicht erwartet. Er habe sich zum Beispiel ein teures Auto gekauft und so auch Emma begeistern können. Will kauft sich daraufhin auch ein neues Auto und will mit Emma eine Spritztour machen. Emma findet es aber nicht so gut, auch wenn Will sich pudelwohl fühlt. Terri unterbricht die beiden und macht eine Szene. Emma verzieht sich, während sich Terri und Will streiten. Der Auftritt in der Schule steht an und Will erklärt Emma begeistert, was sie vorhaben. Die New Directions singen "Toxic". Emma ist nicht so angetan von der Nummer. Will entschuldigt sich bei Emma, weil er sich unmöglich benommen hat und Emma bittet ihn, sich nicht zu verändern. Denn er ist ein großartiger Lehrer und muss sich nicht ändern. Als Rachel "The Only Exception" singt, steigt Emma in Carls Auto und lacht mit ihm zusammen, Will steht hinter ihnen und schaut traurig. thumb|194px|Emma ist über Sues Worte schockiert.In 'Das neue Toastament' findet sie raus, dass Burt Hummel einen Herzinfarkt hatte. Sie informiert mit Will Kurt über die Einzelheiten. Im Krankenhaus sieht man sie Wills Hand halten. Die Glee Kids helfen Kurt und sagen, dass Religion helfen könnte. Sue hört das und sagt, dass Religion nicht helfen würde. Emma schreit Sue wütend an und fragt was der Grund sei Kinder so zu behandeln. Sue erzählt ihr von ihrer Kindheit und der Erfahrung mit ihrer Schwester. In [[The Rocky Horror Glee Show|'The Rocky Horror Glee Show']] erzählt sie Will, dass sie und Carl bei der Rocky Horror Show waren. Will schlägt vor dies, dieses Jahr als Schul-Musical aufzuführen. Er fragt sie, ob sie Kostümbildnerin werden will. Sie nimmt begeistert an. Später erzählt er ihr, dass Sam nicht mehr Rocky spielen will, weil er sich in seinem Kostüm unwohl fühlt. Stattdessen nimmt er die Rolle an. Beide proben [[Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me|''Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me]]. Am Ende küssen sie sich fast. In Ungeküsst kommt sie nur in einer geschnittenen Szene vor. Sie schaut überrascht als Will Coach Beiste küsst. In Neue Welten bekam Will sitze für die Sectionals. Er sagt Emma, sie sei ihr Glücksbringer. Emma muss leider absagen, weil Carl das nicht wolle. Als die Sectionals rum sind, kommt Will in Emmas Büro. Er zeigt ihr die Trophäe. Emma erzählt ihm, dass sie mit Carl in Las Vegas war. Dann zeigt sie ihm ihren Ehering und sagt, dass sie geheiratet haben. Als die New Directions Dog Days Are Over singen, sieht man, dass Emmas Schild zu Emma Pillsbury-Howell geändert wird und sie Carl küsst und umarmt. Will sieht schaut den beiden traurig zu. thumb|left|Emma zeigt Will den EheringIn Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat wird Will im Lehrerzimmer von Emma aufgesucht, die fragt, ob Will sie meidet. Er verneint das. Emma fragt, ob er zu Weihnachten nicht zur Feier von ihr und Carl kommen wolle, damit er nicht alleine ist, doch Will möchte lieber Abstand haben. In Das Comeback der Teufelin kommt sie zurück. Will und sie suchen Sue. Sie finden sie in ihrer Wohnung. Sue meint, dass sie nicht zu leben braucht, nachdem die Cheerios die Regionals verloren haben. Dann haben sie ein Gespräch in Emmas Büro. Emma legt nahe, dass Sue dem Glee-Club beitreten soll. In Dicht ist Pflicht ist Will betrunken und wählt Emmas Nummer, jedoch wählt er in Wahrheit ausversehen Sues Nummer. Er hinterlässt ihr eine Nachricht. Sue spielt die Nachricht über den Lautsprecher der Schule ab. Man sieht Emma, die über die Nachricht schockiert ist. In Sexy ist sie die Präsidentin der Zölibat Clubs. Sie singen ''Afthernoon Delight''. Aber Emma versteht das Thema falsch. Des Weiteren Reden sie und Carl mit Holly Holliday über ihr nicht vorhandenes Sexuall-Leben. Carl beschwert sich das sie noch nie Sex hatten. Holly fragt Emma, ob das damit zusammen hänge, dass sie vielleicht noch Gefühle für Will hat. Emma sagt, dass sie über ihre Gefühle verwirrt sei. Carl ist darüber nicht sehr glücklich und sagt, dass er in ein Hotel zieht. In Nacht der Vernachlässigten verrät Emma Will, dass sie sich von Carl scheiden lassen hat. Sie erzählt ihm auch, dass ihr OCD sich verschlechtert hat. Will sagt, dass er immer für sie da sein wird, egal was passiert. Emma meint, dass sie eine Menge in ihrem Leben zu bedauern habe und dass sie gedacht hat, dass sie zu dem Zeitpunkt ihre OCD überwunden hätte. Will nimmt eine Traube säubert die und füttert Emma damit. Holly sieht das und wird eifersüchtig. Später erzählt Holly Will, dass sie fortgehe und das sie wüsste, das ihre Beziehung sowieso nichts geworden wäre, weil er immer noch in Emma verliebt sei. Bevor sie geht, erzählt sie, dass Emma auch noch Gefühle für ihn hätte. thumb|Emma präsentiert Will ihr T-ShirtIn Born This Way macht sie eine Therapie gegen ihr OCD. Ihre Therapeutin verschreibt ihr Medikamente. Während der ''Born This Way'' Nummer trägt sie ein T-Shirt auf dem OCD steht. Sie hat sie endlich akzeptiert und versucht nach vorne zu blicken. In Das jüngste Gerücht sieht sie wie Will mit April singt. Will ist überrascht sie zu sehen, wie sie ohne Reinigung Früchte isst. Emma meint, dass er zum Broadway gehen und seine Träume verwirklichen soll. In Totenfeier hilft sie Will beim Packen. Als sie sagt das er die Weste mitholen soll sagt er, dass das die Weste war, die er anhatte, als er sie zum ersten Mal gesehn hat. Als Emma sich von Will verabschiedet hat sie die Weste an, was ihn sehr überrascht. Sie wünscht ihm viel Glück und küsst ihn auf die Wange. Daraufhin geht sie weg. Will schaut ihr traurig hinterher. In [[New York!|'New York!']] hat sie einen kleinen Auftritt. Will nimmt sie in den Arm als sie das Plakat lesen, wo drauf steht, dass die New Directions den 12ten Platz bei den Nationals geschafft haben. 'Staffel Drei' thumb|left|250pxIn Das Purple-Piano Project stehen Will und Emma gemeinsam auf und richten sich auch zusammen ihr Vesper für die Mittagspause gemeinsam. Später an der Mittagspause kommt Emma mit der Zeitung und erzählt dass, Sue mal wieder versucht Will's Glee Club nieder zumachen. Daruafhin geht Will zusammen mit Emma zu Sue und bewirft sich mit Glitzer und verschwinden wieder. Am nächsten Morgen kommt Will zu Emma und meint das er nicht zur Schule möchte. Jedoch sagt Emma ihm das sie am vorigen Tag stolz auf ihn war, dass er endlich sich gewährt hat gegen Sue. Da küsst Emma Will. In Einhornpower hat Emma keine große Rolle. Dennoch ist sie ein Teil der Jury für das Casting des Schulmusicals "West Side Story". In Das Maria-Duell findet Will zu Hause eine Kiste mit Hochzeitssachen, worauf er Emma anspricht, da sie offensichtlich schon ans heiraten denkt, warum sie ihn ihren Eltern noch nicht vorgestellt hat, sie meint jedoch das dass keine gute Idee wäre. Sie ist in der Folge auch weiterhin in der Jury von dem Schulmusical ,,West Side Stroy".Da sich Coach Beiste und Emma bei der Auswahl der Hauptrolle nicht sicher waren, kommt es zu einem zweiten Vorsingen. Danach kommt die Entscheidung dass sie beide die Rolle für jeweils eine Woche spielen, Rachel findet sich damit ab, doch Mercedes nicht sie überlässt die Rolle Rachel und verlässt den Raum. Coach Beiste sagt zu Will, dass er die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen soll. Er lädt daraufhin Emmas Eltern zum Essen ein. Emma ist das nicht recht da sie ihr, wie sich herausstellt, peinlich sind, und will sie so schnell wie möglich wieder los werden. Der Grund dafür ist dass Emmas Eltern nur die Gegenwart von anderen rothaarigen Menschen akzeptieren. In Böse Klatsche merkt Emma das Sue sagt Burt habe nach seiner Operation ein Affenherz. In I kissed a girl and I liked it ist Emma bei der Schulsprecherwahl. In Die Zeit deines Lebens ist Emma über die Leistung von der Performance der The Unitards verblüfft. Als Die New Direction gewinnen küsst Will Emma . In Galaktische Weihnachten singt sie bei der New Direcitons Performance zu Do The Know It´s Christmas gemeinsam mit Will im Hintergrund mit. thumbIn Will will sitzt Emma mit Sue und Shannon im Lehrerzimmer.Shannon erzählt Emma aufgeregt davon, dass Cooter ihr zu Weihnachten einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hat. Sue ist überrascht, gratuliert ihr aber. Emma ist tief gerührt und weint, weil sie glaubt, dass Will sie nicht heiraten wolle. Sue meint nur, dass sich die Zeiten geändert haben und sie auch Will fragen könne, wenn sie ihn heiraten wolle. Emma denkt laut über die gemeinsame Zukunft nach, merkt dabei aber nicht, dass sie Will im Lehrerzimmer damit praktisch einen Antrag gemacht habe. Panisch stürzt sie aus dem Lehrerzimmer. Bei der Glee Probe gibt Will bekannt, dass er Emma einen Antrag machen werde und alle brechen in Jubel aus. Er möchte, dass die Glee Kids als Wochenaufgabe eine Nummer überlegen, die als perfekter Antrag taugt. Artie und Mike präsentieren ihren Vorschlag für die Verlobung von Will und Emma. Will ist begeistert, doch die Performance ist zu aufwendig, er will nicht ins Schwitzen kommen. Mercedes, Rachel, Tina und Santana befragen Will zu Emma, das erste Treffen und so weiter, um die richtige Performance für den Antrag zu finden. Schließend präsentieren sie eine Ballade, bei der auch sie an das erste Aufeinandertreffen mit ihrer großen Liebe denken. Will ist bei Emmas Eltern zu Besuch und sagt ihnen, dass er Emma heiraten wolle. Diese versuchen aber es ihm auszureden. Artie ist mit Becky im Breadstix und sie unterhalten sich zusammen. Artie fängt an, Becky richtig zu mögen. Im Glee Club sagen die anderen Kids, dass er aufpassen solle, dass Becky sich falsche Hoffnungen macht. Artie meint aber, dass er gerne Zeit mit ihr verbringt, weil sie auf einer Wellenlänge schweben und sie sich nichts um die Meinungen anderer macht. Will hat Burt und Carole von Finns Plänen erzählt und die drei reden und Emma reden mit Finn darüber. Finn möchte gerne in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten, doch Carole erzählt, dass er kein wirklicher Held war, sondern nach seiner unehrenhafter Entlassung an einer Überdosis Drogen gestorben sei. Finn ist geschockt und ist sauer, dass Carole ihn immer angelogen hatte. Emma und Will sind zu Hause und Emma fragt Will, ob er sich Emma überhaupt als seine Frau vorstellen könne. Will bejaht das, bringt aber dann seine Sorgen zu Ausdruck, die ihm Emmas Eltern eingeredet haben. Er wolle nichts überstürzen, weil Emma nun mal krank sei und es manchmal hoffnungslos wirke. Emma versucht die Fassung zu wahren und erklärt, dass sie ihm nichts versprechen könne und nur ihre Liebe zu ihm habe. Er solle ihr sagen, wenn das nicht reicht, und lieber früher als später ehrlich zu ihr sein. Will bleibt sprachlos zurück, als Emma geht. Während Emma Schwierigkeiten hat, sich in den Griff zu kriegen, kommt Sam auf Will zu und will ihm eine Idee präsentieren. Will holt Emma ab und sie laufen durch den Schulflur, wo ihr diverse Menschen eine Blume übergeben. Sie kommen schließlich in der Schwimmhalle an, wo Emma vom Glee Club und den Synchronschwimmern eine riesige Show geboten wird. Will kommt schließlich im weißen Anzug herein, springt ins Wasser, schwimmt zu Emma und macht ihr einen Antrag. Emma nimmt den Antrag an und alle freuen sich. In Auf dem Weg ist sie geschockt als sie erfährt das Karofsky einen Selbstmordversuch begangen hätte. In Im Schatten des Bruders geht Emma gemeinsam mit Sue zum Artzt da sie herausfinden wollen was für ein Geschlecht das Baby hat. Als sie erfahren das es ein Mädchen wird sind beide sehr glücklich doch als der Artzt sagt das es möglicherweise das Down-Syndrom hat sind sie geschockt. In Saturday Night Glee-ver gibt Emma Finn Werbungen für Schulen. Als in Houston, wir haben ein Problem! Mercedes, Santana, Kurt und Rachel den Whitney-Houston Song How Will I Know singen, werden sie von Will beobachtet. Dieser macht sich Sorgen, weil die Kids nach zwei Monaten noch nicht über ihren Tod hinweg sind. Er spricht mit Emma, die ihm erklärt, dass sie damals in ihrem Abschlussjahr dasselbe mit Lady Diana durchgemacht hat. Ihr Tod hat für Emma den Abschied von ihrem Leben auf der High School bedeutet und es ist ihr damals schwer gefallen, alles loszulassen. Als Emma an diesem Abend nach Hause kommt überrascht Will sie mit Champagner und der Location für ihre Hochzeit - einem Campingplatz. Er meint dort würde auf jeden Fall eine Bühne hinpassen und sie könnten unter freiem Himmel heiraten. Emma ist nicht so begeistert von der Idee. Will will die Hochzeit trotzdem nicht verschieben und sagt dann auch warum: Er möchte nicht, dass die Kids gehen und er wird sie sehr vermissen, weil sie sein Leben verändert haben. Emma muntert ihn auf und macht ihm klar, dass die Kids auch in zehn Jahren zu seiner Hochzeit kommen würden. Beziehungen [[Will Schuester|'Will Schuester']] :Hauptartikel: ''Emma-Will Beziehung'' Emma ist schon lange in Will verliebt. Als sie zusammenkommen klappt ihre Beziehung nicht lange, hauptsächlich wegen Will, und die beiden trennen sich wieder. Sie ist weiterhin in ihn verliebt, obwohl sie Carl geheiratet hat, gibt es jedoch nicht zu, erst als Holly sie fragt, ob sie immer noch in Will verliebt ist. Seit Beginn der dritten Staffel leben Emma und Will zusammen und sind derzeit verlobt. 'Carl Howell' :Hauptartikel: ''Emma-Carl Beziehung'' Carl ist Emmas Zahnarzt. Sie verliebt sich in ihn und dann werden sie ein Paar, später heiratet sie ihn. Carl ist unglücklich, weil sie noch nie Sex hatten und nur kuscheln. Sie gehen zu Holly und sie fragt Emma ob sie noch was für Will empfindet, Emma verneint das nicht und Carl geht aus dem Raum mit der Absicht sich von Emma scheiden zu lassen. 'Ken Tanaka' :Hauptartikel: Emma-Ken Beziehung Ken ist der Ex-Verlobte von Emma. Er ist schon des längeren in Emma verliebt gewesen. In der Folge Angeregte Organismen macht er ihr einen Antrag, diesen nimmt sie widerwillig an, weil sie denkt, dass es das Beste für sie sei. In der Folge [[Alles steht auf dem Spiel|'Alles steht auf dem Spiel']] sollte die Hochzeit stattfinden, doch Ken sagt ab, weil er realisiert hat, das er keine Chance bei Emma hat, weil diese in Will verliebt ist. Persönlichkeit Emma könnte man leicht als die ideale Beraterin ansehen. Sie ist sympathisch, Aufschlussreiche, selbstlos und einfühlsam, wenn es um ihre Arbeit geht. Sie hat oft sehr gute und hilfreiche Ratschläge, jedoch nicht nur für die Schüler, sondern auch allgemein für Menschen, die ihr am Herzen liegen (vor allem Will Schuester). Emma ist sehr liebenswert, hat immer ein offenes Ohr für die Probleme anderer, weil sie nunmal auch Vertrauenslehrerin ist, sodass sie sich oft keine Zeit nimmt, ihre eigenen zu lösen. Ihr macht des Weiteren ihre Erkrankung zu schaffen, doch sie nimmt seit der zweiten Staffel Medikamente dagegen und geht zu einer Therapeutin, doch sie hat, wie man in der dritten Staffel sehen konnte, noch einen langen Weg vor sich, um endlich ein normales Leben führen zu können. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Eins *'I Could Have Danced All Night' (Remix) Staffel Zwei *'Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me (The Rocky Horror Glee Show)' 'Solos' (In einer Gruppennummer/ Duett) Staffel Eins *'Like a Virgin' (The Power of Madonna) Staffel Zwei *'Afternoon Delight' (Sexy) Staffel Drei *'Christmas Eve with You ' (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *'Wedding Bell Blues' (Will will) Staffel Vier *'The Scientist' (The Break-Up) 'Unveröffentlichte Solos' *'All by Myself' (Jenseits von Gut und Sue) Trivia *Sue gibt ihr in der Regel falsche Namen z.B Arlene, Ellen, Alma, Edie, Irma, Edna und Elmo. *Trägt oft helle Farben, Röcke und Strickjacken. *Reinigt jedes Obststück einzeln bevor sie es isst. *Hat einen Bruder, der sie in eine abfließendes Klärbecken geschubst hat, was auch eine der Ursachen ihr für OCD ist. *Ist ein großer Fan der Rocky Horror Picture Show, und hat die Show mit ihrem damaligen Ehemann Carl Howell besucht. *Sie wollte Milchbäuerin werden als sie klein war. *Ist peinlich zuzugeben, dass sie OCD hat. *Sie hieß eine Zeit lang Pillsbury-Howell, da sie mit Carl Howell verheiratet war. *Emma hat ihre Zwangsstörung durch das Verhalten ihrer Eltern bekommen. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Lehrer Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:Glee Club Leiter Kategorie:Kinder